


Much To Hope

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Naval Treaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is the time of love and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much To Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #6 (For Me?) on Watson's Woes. Takes place shortly after The Naval Treaty.
> 
> For me?: A botanical gift (from someone known or unknown).

Ah, spring. The time of year when love starts to blossom, right along with my profits. I open up my little flower shop a few minutes earlier than usual today; a small knot of eager young gentlemen has already formed outside and I'm just as eager to part them from their money.

Most men don't know much about flowers, but even the dullest lad knows roses mean romance, so the group makes a beeline for the expensive crimson beauties.

Except one man. He's leaning a bit hard on his walking stick and looks slightly older than the rest of the lovestruck pups. And instead of following the common wisdom of the crowd, he's slowly looking around the shop whilst also looking through my little pamphlet on basic floriography.

I greet my poor confused customer and try to steer him towards the roses, but he points to the purple flowers near the back and asks for their meaning.

“The irises, sir? Quite a few meanings: faith, wisdom, valor, hope--”

“Hope” must have been the magic word, for he immediately requests one iris—just one! And the pamphlet, he adds after a moment's thought.

Poor both in brains and in money. His sweetheart is going to take one look at his sad little showing, and he'll be lucky if all he gets is a polite refusal. Still, the customer is always right (even when he's wrong), and I reluctantly ring the items up.

“Will that be all, sir? Begging your pardon and everything, but giving your darling only one flower isn't much of a hope,” I say as I pointedly glance at the rose bouquets.

My generous hint is ignored by the fool, lost in his own little world and murmuring to himself as he stares at his singular purchase. “Yes, we do have much to hope indeed.”


End file.
